A Quiet Moment
by EsmeAmelia
Summary: Luke observes Han and Leia while they sleep. Challenge fic.


AN: I think I'm too addicted to fanfic challenges. Here's a rather pointless fic where nothing happens - all thanks to this fic challenge that went like this.

"In this fic, you're going to take Han and Leia and explore a scene with them asleep. However, you may not at ANY time, enter their dreams or Force visions or whatnot. You must write solely in the realm of their physical reality. The fic must be a complete narrative observation of them sleeping.

1) No one may speak.

2) It must be set during the day.

3) A piece of jewelry must make an apperance.

4) At least 5 texture based words must be in the fic. Texture based words would be "silky" "smooth" "rough." Anything that is tactile and you can use to describe something you can touch.

5) You are limited to 600 words or less."

Actually the hardest part for me was limiting it to 600 words...which shows how dangerously much I love musing scenes. Anyway, here it is. Hope you like this little nothing fic.

"A Quiet Moment"

By EsmeAmelia

My sister invited me for lunch, but when I enter her apartment, she and Han are nowhere to be found. I search for them, noting how quiet the place is. It's not until I walk through the bedroom's open door when I realize they must have forgotten about my visit - for I find them both sound asleep, curled up on top of the soft covers of their double bed.

I should wake them, but something stops me. Maybe it's Han's hand resting on Leia's large stomach, his wedding ring glistening in the warm midday sunlight. He probably fell asleep feeling his unborn child through Leia's fuzzy brown shirt. Soft snores emit from his mouth, breathing deeply into Leia's long, rather tangled and probably oily hair.

The sunlight gives Leia's serene face a rosy glow, highlighting her long eyelashes and the hint of a smile in her lips. Her hand also rests on her stomach, inches away from her husband's calloused fingers, as if they're about to clasp together.

It's hard to tell which of them fell asleep first. Both are fully-dressed, even wearing shoes. Han's pants are wrinkled up his legs, revealing some of his hairy skin. Leia's hair flows gently over her shoulders, but a few stray hairs are sticking out, made obvious by the sun. Did they intentionally lie down for a nap, or were they just enjoying my little niece or nephew when sleep conquered them?

I feel myself smiling, but I'm not sure if it's because they look so cute like this or because I feel like I'm an intruder. They don't know I'm here - they'll never know I'm here if they don't wake up, yet I can't shake the fact that I'm peeking in on their intimate moment. I've watched each of them sleep before, but only individually, not together, never in a private moment like this.

What will they say if they _do_ wake up?

Han groans loudly, causing me to hold my breath. If he awakens, I'll have a lot of explaining to do, but his eyes remain closed as his body scoots closer to his wife, his hand now touching Leia's, lying limply on top of hers. His snoring continues, muffled slightly by the dip between the pillows.

I stare at their hands, imagining them fussing over their baby before falling asleep. Han was probably whispering to her stomach, which I've caught him doing several times (though I'll never tell him). Or they might have been lying in silent anticipation for the baby's kicks, hoping to feel the momentary bumps and dozing off while waiting.

I wonder if I'll ever experience one of those moments in my hectic life as a Jedi.

The pillow rustles again from Han's head turning, this time looking up, staring at me through his eyelids, his snoring fading away. His lids begin fluttering, which freezes my body. Something vaguely tells me that I should bolt out of the room before he wakes up and sees me, but somehow I can't move.

Han blinks at me, his mouth scrunching in embarrassment, but before he can speak, I put my finger over my lips, which stretch into a smile. After a few moments of his tired eyes squinting at me, he finally returns the smile, seemingly telling me not to worry about breaking into their home. The smile remains as he sinks back into the pillow and goes back to sleep.

THE END


End file.
